


Berlin: A Simple Favor 柏林：举手之劳

by Setg2154



Series: Berlin 柏林 [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 沈昌珉找到郑允浩的时候后者简直是只待宰羊羔，他自然不能白白浪费这个机会。





	Berlin: A Simple Favor 柏林：举手之劳

沈昌珉从便利店出来，并未看见郑允浩。先前这人让他独自进去买水，自己会在原地等待的做法已经引起沈昌珉的担心，不过三五分钟，人就无影无踪，果不其然。

 

意大利的夏末午后风和日丽，空气温暖，悠闲气氛与行人步伐的节奏都没有什么不对劲。但这份平和从不属于两个被寻仇的人；拎着两瓶冰水的沈昌珉从口袋里摸出手机，GPS定位软件上代表郑允浩的红点正朝东北方向渐行渐远——

 

潜意识中的危机化为现实，即便沈昌珉也一阵毛骨悚然。他忽然回忆起某些夜晚睁开眼睛，他身旁郑允浩依靠床头坐着，沉静地读着什么书报。昏沉的床头灯并不能映亮他的身影，郑允浩轮廓漆黑，沉稳不动，但沈昌珉心底却想，对方其实远没有他显露出的那样牢不可破。

 

诶呀呀，这下好了。所幸他早有准备，偷偷往郑允浩的腕表里塞了定位器以应对各种天灾人祸。原来《碟中谍》式的你追我逃真的会发生在现实中，沈昌珉随便跃进路边一辆点着火的敞篷跑车就扬长而去，完全无视英雄救美这种麻烦事有悖自己一直以来的信条，仿佛他从未在和郑允浩拌嘴挑衅时说过人生是一个人的人生这类话。

 

眼下，沈昌珉只是专注低头看着红点移动方向，偶尔分心抬头看路，把车子主人的吼叫连同世界上的一切其它抛诸脑后。

 

*

 

红点逗留在距离他百米开外的建筑物。远离人口稠密的市区，这片位于荒郊野岭之间的废弃仓库群是发生命案的好场所。沈昌珉停好车子，开始清点他寡淡的武器，过程不消几秒：一只勃朗宁外加9发子弹就是全部。他考虑了下郑允浩的这位仇家会带多少人，很快决定把消极悲观的预想全部清空，只是利落动身朝着郑允浩所在的方向进发。

 

暴力早已司空见惯，于是突入建筑物不算难事。狙击是沈昌珉的看家本事，左边、右边各一枪，两声礼炮鸣响，已经首战告捷，三十米外两名保安边应声而倒。艰难战事还在后边；建筑物一共五层，天知道会从里面冒出多少敌人，郑允浩又被关在哪里。不过沈昌珉笃定仇家不会让郑允浩痛快死掉，他只要尽快找到对方就好。他静候片刻，没有涌出新的障碍，便借着这个空档飞快窜向仓库，路过尸体时看也没看，顺便捡起一把像模像样的冲锋枪。

 

他握稳枪柄，身体贴在仓库墙壁，小心翼翼地向门内窥视。里面空无一人，只有头顶天花板传来一阵骚动，或许片刻之后就会有人赶到一楼。他踏入的是一个陈旧的皮革加工厂，空气中充斥灰尘、皮料与化学药剂的辛辣气味。沈昌珉深呼吸几下，逼自己的口鼻习惯这股味道，同时视线飘动迅速视察建筑内部构造。接着，他两步踏进直对着楼梯口的墙角，耐心等待被枪声吸引来的猎物进入他的猎场。等待之中他看一眼刚刚搜来的枪，一把雷蛇，实在算得一个意外之喜。

_早知道拿两把_ ——砰！

 

没等他想完，一梭子弹嵌进他耳旁的水泥墙上，随后便是数不胜数，几乎打秃墙角——墙砖碎片飞溅如同流星雨，剧烈耳鸣裹挟生死危机，激起肾上腺素汹涌波涛；不出意外，这时候一露头就会给打成马蜂窝。他深吸一口气，右手简单摸索弹夹，三排共计120发，很好。

 

下一秒只有枪口伸出墙角，指向随便哪个方向，精确瞄准节俭开火之类的大可不必，只需扣下扳机，子弹连贯冒出枪管，一时之间暴鸣和火光充斥整个楼层，但在一阵交火后敌方开炮势头猛减。子弹打空，花费一秒换上新弹夹，再一阵扫射后那边已经没有动静。

 

沈昌珉从崩裂的墙壁后探头，几束白光透过打穿的楼板照亮罪案现场，血腥狼藉，残肢肝脑满地。感谢上帝，敌明我暗，他们站在楼梯口，而沈昌珉咬牙缩在掩体后边。此时，三具尸体横在地上，摆出凄惨造型，但毫不惹人同情；他们错就错在不该让这把雷蛇典藏版落到他手上，或者说他们根本就不该在他跟前掳走郑允浩。

 

对方生死未卜，存活全凭仇家的残忍程度。想到这里，怒气还压在心底蠢蠢欲动，沁出汗水的手掌死死握住温热的枪管，沈昌珉的头脑却很清醒。才是第二次搅进混乱的最中心，就不得不搞出这么大的动静；他还来不及感叹命运的反复无常，角色颠倒，下一波敌人的脚步声已经自楼梯处传来。

 

在今天扮演着骑士的沈昌珉从地上捡起一支伯莱塔压在胳膊底下，几个弹夹随手别进腰带，一个呼吸间已经再次隐身在墙角里。

 

接下来的几分钟的热兵器交火之后沈昌珉已经顺利来到二层。沈昌珉火力全开，雷蛇和早就看中的MP5一边一架，弹夹打空七八个，他不清楚自己干掉了几个喽啰，十个或者十五个，这不重要。他包裹两条长腿的浅色亚麻西装裤脚已经被血染黑，耳朵因为过久暴露在枪声下疼痛难忍。但火药硝烟还未散，他便飞快穿过走廊。空气凝滞的狭小空间里，浓重的血腥和皮革味道呛得人几乎流泪。沈昌珉猫身在走廊尽头正对楼梯口的角落，敌人暂时没有新动作，他终于得以靠在冰凉的墙壁上大口呼吸，满身汗水被寒意激的一哆嗦，迟钝地感到死亡的森然。

 

就是在他歇口气的档口，冷兵器已经跃入眼帘。一把匕首闪烁寒光。他下意识偏头躲开，险险避过，下一计突刺已经冲他喉咙袭来。沈昌珉向后大跨一步，持枪的右手拉开扳机，不过在他能射击之前一记闷棍从背后袭来，狠狠敲在了他的脊背。一阵剧痛叫他眼前泛白，几乎站不稳脚。他的新对手们，两个蓄满络腮胡的意大利人，一个持刀，一个持棍，直把他往墙角逼去。

 

这场械斗以两死一伤收场。死的是他们两个，伤的是沈昌珉。他的近身搏击并没有射击技术那么精湛，不过敏捷的判断和智慧在任何一场遭遇战里都能发挥巨大用处。 _这些人怎么这么蠢_ ，沈昌珉一边想着一边就地翻滚， _不知道在地上捡把枪吗？_ 滚了一身血倒在其次，重要的是顺便能从地上抄起另一把伯莱塔。他侧躺在地上，向左边开火，提棍子的人应声倒地，不过拿匕首的那个已经扑到了他身前。沈昌珉来不及全身而退，进一步侧身避开要害，利刃在痛觉神经上点起火，等他回过神来侧面肋骨处的皮肉已经被划破一刀。

 

比起好不容易养好的手臂再次受伤，沈昌珉情愿在身上挨一下。他一声低吼，忍住伤处的疼痛，撑着地面站起身，想要再次举枪却被一脚踢在小臂上。枪械飞向走廊另一面，情况实在十万火急。对方一把匕首锋芒毕露，不等他摆出防卫架势就当面劈来，他只有不断后退，一边闪躲，不幸被脚下的不明物体绊到，整个人向后跌去，再一次滚在地上。意大利人趁胜追击，片刻间皮鞋就踏进沈昌珉两腿之间，持刀的手就要向下捅来——

 

就是这份游走在生死之交的战栗。他从不偏爱血腥与暴力，也不希望承认这就是此生宿命，但这一次，沈昌珉终于得以体会一份性命攸关的快感，明白郑允浩救下自己时隐晦的侥幸；肾上腺素飙升到极限，肌肉爆发出最大速度和力量：沈昌珉咬紧牙关单手撑地，凌空踢起，腿弯卡住行凶者的脖子，利用体重叫那人失去平衡，又拽着他的手腕向墙角砸去，匕首从他掌心脱落，砸在地上弄出清脆声响。

 

被扼住咽喉的意大利人在沈昌珉的腿弯间挣扎不已，在他听不懂的模糊脏话中，有那么几秒，他们两个僵持不下；不过两手空出来的沈昌珉终于可以摸出藏在腰后已久的伯莱塔，一枪轰碎天灵盖。当猎物终于在他的爪牙之下停止呼吸，沈昌珉厌恶地甩开满手红白浆液，从尸体上翻身下来，忍不住从牙缝里嘶声。他身侧的伤口由于刚才的牵扯不断冒血，但他无暇顾及这个，扯掉一片衬衣做了简易包扎，捂住伤口，扶墙起立，帮助自己控制住一个踉跄。他走回楼梯口，重新捡起那架硕大如同死神镰刀的MP5，开始向三楼进发。

 

*

 

透过狭窄门缝，沈昌珉看到房间里的郑允浩惨兮兮地给人凌空吊起，两只手腕承载全身重量。两臂的空隙中他头颅低垂，胸膛起伏虚弱微小，整个人像是座破旧古钟的生锈钟摆般毫无生气，那身傲骨铮铮从容自得早就全部消失。在他一斧子哐当砍碎门锁暴力突入的瞬间，郑允浩眼睛抬起，警觉神情恍如一头踩进陷阱的美洲豹，像极他们初遇那一夜，暗巷里对沈昌珉刀刃相向；不过在今天，他看清来人是沈昌珉之后态度立即软下去，长舒一口气，变成一只待宰羊羔。

 

他的变化被五米之外的沈昌珉尽数纳入眼底。那口气呼出来，是放心的意思，让来人顿时感到一丝欣慰，不枉他煞费苦心，付诸鲜血代价前来救援。现在，骑士已经找到王子，可见的敌人也已经被全部肃；一支打空弹夹的冲锋枪枪口尚在冒烟，沈昌珉对它吹一口气，云消雾散，咣铛一声随手扔在门口。门外隐约可见几具死尸，场景被渲染成形容惨烈的修罗场。但他任由大门洞开，像在和郑允浩炫耀他的赫赫战功： _瞧，这可都是我一个人干的。_ 沈昌珉就带着这个表情，沾满鲜红的手心在衣襟上蹭了蹭，染满血浆衣角破碎的外套顺手丢掉，又把汗水浸透的额前碎发向后一抹，这才走进房间里。

 

“Surprise——”

 

沈昌珉拖长嗓音，不过从眼前情况判断，惊已经过去，喜则也一点都谈不上。“怎么回事，弄得这么惨？”他喘口气，好心情地发问，没得到任何回应。对此沈昌珉一点都不意外，没有谁愿意被人看到这种身陷囹圄的困窘，更何况是郑允浩。

 

沈昌珉往房间里走去。他每走一步，就在地上踩出一个血印。等到走近了，他才发现郑允浩被嘴里塞着的一团布剥夺了话语权，只能干巴巴地看着自己。沈昌珉上前贴心地帮他把那团东西从嘴巴里摘下来，开口询问，“他们几个人？”

 

“十二个，都在这里，”郑允浩清清喉咙，“现在大概没有活口了。”

 

沈昌珉对他的回答中蕴含的信任感到非常满意。“这些人什么背景？”

 

“寻常仇家。只是正好撞见。” 鉴于他现在被凌空吊着的糟糕情况，郑允浩显得格外冷静，好像他早就计划好了沈昌珉会来救自己似的，“不是伏击。”

 

言下之意是暂时不会有人打扰他们两个，这很不错。分清事态轻重缓急之后，沈昌珉站在郑允浩身前，自下而上地打量片刻。郑允浩似乎没被绑多久，最多半个钟头，十根修长的手指尚且没有因为缺血脱力，还是牢牢地抓住吊起身体的绳子，帮助手腕分担重量。他不知道郑允浩以这副样子能坚持多久，不过他现在的凄惨模样实在可怜可爱、难能可贵，岂能叫人立刻走到滑轮边上，一个举手之劳把郑允浩从任人宰割的情势中解救出来。身为务实主义者的沈昌珉决定抓紧机会，多看几眼，便开始围着郑允浩绕起了悠闲的圈子。

 

有些东西从幻想变成了活生生的现实——当然，沈昌珉不止一次肖想过郑允浩被迫卸下全幅防御，只好任人宰割的性感模样。幽暗斗室中，吊在房梁上的郑允浩上身被扒光，武器腰带鞋子和名贵腕表全都消失不见，只留下一条灰扑扑的牛仔裤挂在胯上。他身上和脸上也是灰扑扑的，混杂青红伤痕，宽的像是棍棒敲伤，窄的是皮带凌虐，有的肿胀有的淌血，显然也没少挨揍。

 

不过灰头土脸不影响他的漂亮。他脸上完全没有阶下囚该有的表情，也一点没有获救者的感激涕零；漂亮的郑允浩正因为沈昌珉过于欠扁的打量心头火起，任何一丁点对他冒死相救的好感都化为乌有。此时郑允浩对沈昌珉怒目而视，可他脸上身上都盖着一层湿漉漉的嫣红，让那双眼睛里喷瀑而出的火光变得毫无攻击力，反而显得特别情趣，叫人想多捉弄他一下。沈昌珉欣然遵从这个突然冒出来的恶劣想法，走过去按下机械滑轮开关，让被吊在半空的郑允浩开始下降，但在他能坚实地踩在地面前下放动作戛然而止，只有一双脚尖能挨在地面。

 

沉默的郑允浩摇摇欲坠，肩胛耸动，像芭蕾舞台上的黑天鹅，更像悬崖边上的幼鹰，不知跌下去会是粉身碎骨或是换得翱翔天际。但现在他被绳子拴着，哪也去不了；沈昌珉怀着一种我为刀俎的狂妄走上前去，一面轻佻地吹个口哨，角色就从可靠的骑士变成了喜欢恶作剧的幼稚情人。他体贴地想为对方拭去脸上的污迹，不过他的手还没摸上郑允浩的脸蛋，被吊着的人就忍不住骂了他。

 

“兔崽子，赶紧放我下来。”

 

他的尖锐态度叫沈昌珉咋舌，他朝门外耸耸肩，那里两颗头颅被子弹崩的稀巴烂。“如果我没来你会被怎么样？这是你对救命恩人的态度吗，一句谢谢都不说？”

 

郑允浩的态度明确表现出他认为自己获救不是依靠沈昌珉出生入死，而是自最开始就一直围绕自己的幸运光环。他不仅不道谢，而且不知道哪来的力气，一双长腿抬腿就踢。明明他的腰腹一片青紫，估计受了什么内伤，应该使不出这般力量才对，沈昌珉纳着闷，抬手接住这一脚，又把郑允浩的右腿夹在胳膊底下，像抄一管烫手的冲锋枪。他打量郑允浩因为牵动淤伤而皱起的脸，就没了和他追究的打算。

 

肯定是被自己看见这副狼狈样子，自尊上过不去才这么嘴硬，沈昌珉想。他的视线向下飘，看见郑允浩的身子拧着，腰际在胯骨上边凹进去的曲线让人很有些想法。而鉴于郑允浩疼到扭曲的嘴角，沈昌珉没把他的腿放开，暗自期待着从他嘴里听到些什么讨饶的话。不过很快被证明他想多了，让郑允浩求饶无异于天方夜谭。

 

“谁要你救？”

 

沈昌珉觉得有点好笑，他摸了把郑允浩染着点血的胸口。“我不来的话你会被怎么样？非要他们卸你两根手指才不会嘴硬？”郑允浩没说话，还是用那种高高再上的表情睥睨着他，好像他生来就谁都瞧不起。沈昌珉脑中突然浮现出某些糟糕的场景——那些人将肮脏的手放在郑允浩身上，彻底摧毁他这份桀骜不驯的傲慢——他神色一沉，“还是，要让他们对你做另一种过分的事才行？”

 

“你别忘了，那天晚上如果不是我——”郑允浩话音戛然而止，仿佛是觉得旧事重提不符风度，开始斜着眼看他。但他完全没懂沈昌珉话里意有所指，“我自己搞的定。你操什么心？”

 

一如既往地，他无法理解郑允浩在这方面令人感到窒息的纯真。而不论如何，和他持久战绝对是种折磨，沈昌珉一时之间无言以对，彻底明白什么叫软硬不吃。现在的这一幕，可以让他永远铭记于心：郑允浩反问他的时候昏暗天光被他敛进眼底，他看着自己，就像看一个令他不耐烦的陌路人。这眼神让沈昌珉忽然想起，他眼前的人从来没有一次细致地注视自己；他从未带着感情描摹自己的轮廓，即便是在自己以永远消失威逼的那个夜晚。

 

而他是如此珍视对方，比起动刀动枪的身体伤害，远远比不上被郑允浩冷眼以待的愤懑。可想而知，以郑允浩的价值观，叫他认真看着一个身边过客绝无可能，就算他一念之差，选择收容自己。不错，他或许是第一个撞见对方深陷桎梏、无法自保的样子的人，伤透了郑允浩孤高如浮云的自尊，但沈昌珉的自尊同样带刺。郑允浩显然头脑不清楚，还没想通他沈昌珉 _并非_ 低他一等：如果是沈昌珉，那么完全配得上做他左膀右臂的殊荣——

 

沈昌珉被郑允浩瞪得怒火攻心，他忽然很想掐住他的喉咙向他逼问一个公平公正的答案，但还没等他指缝染血的右手伸到郑允浩脸上，他就在郑允浩眼睛里看见自己愤怒扭曲的脸庞；或许他的愿望就是让他失控，让他的一切心思、每一种情绪皆处于他的掌控下，这个欠揍的控制狂。 _郑允浩，和他那种病理性的强迫症，以及他愿望里那种走在刀刃上的危险人生_ ——想到这里，犹如福至心灵，或者一盆冷水当头浇下，沈昌珉顿时清醒不少。

 

他不会让郑允浩得逞，如果一定要有人因为怒火失控，那么这个人只会是郑允浩他自己。他忽然明白了为什么这一回郑允浩没能好好动用他聪慧的脑筋审时度势，搞搞清楚在这间小屋子里谁才是弱势的一方；这个人或许从来没有身陷绝境而无法全身而退过，因而有种令人发指的狂傲。沈昌珉眨了眨眼，眉宇舒展，脸上几乎挂上微笑，他在郑允浩一刹那挑起眉梢，算得上时惊诧无比的神情中恢复了他猎人的惯有角色，抽身纷杂场，百米开外，狙枪在手，大局在握。

 

当下完全可以称为天时地利人和，他绝对有能力好好给郑允浩上一课。郑允浩见沈昌珉不为所动，既没有揍自己两拳，更没有把人放下来的意思，暴躁地抬起另一条腿，一脚就往他脸上踹，然而很不幸再一次被沈昌珉抓在手心。他挣扎着，两只胳膊把锁链弄的哐啷响，似乎被拴着并非人类，而是一只地狱恶犬。但沈昌珉一只手已经从他的腿根摸到屁股，隔着牛仔裤来回揉捏。

 

郑允浩的脸更红了，汗水从他的每一个毛孔里沁出来，“你他妈的给我放手——”

 

这一回沈昌珉出人意料地听话。他毫不犹豫地放开抓住郑允浩的两手，任由地心引力拽着对方下坠，在惊慌失措中用两腿缠住他的腰。

 

他下意识的自保动作让沈昌珉笑了。他搂着郑允浩贴着他腰侧的大腿，抱紧他，让他们胸膛紧密相抵。郑允浩依旧挣扎，这一次更加懊恼，但沈昌珉一条手臂像钢铁一样禁锢在他身后，让一切企图变成徒劳。

 

“其实你可以不必这样冷淡地对待我。”沈昌珉和他视线相遇。现在，他不再需要将得到郑允浩的信赖作为前提。他完全可以让郑允浩属于他，最少是某一部分。这件战利品的价值毫无疑问远胜过一切悬赏和酬劳——在他眼里，郑允浩是游猎场中最稀罕的猎物，象征强权与力量的宝座上那枚最光彩夺目的宝石。

 

沈昌珉看着郑允浩瞪大的双眼中染上几分困惑，忽然间觉得对方就像一本打开的书一样一目了然。他的嘴角的笑容更加肆无忌惮，“你只是养成了习惯。”

 

*

 

“你只是养成了习惯。”

 

这几个字节如同丝绸般顺滑淌出沈昌珉的嘴唇，但郑允浩无法忽视他欠揍的笑脸和自己的困窘，因此听起来还是很刺耳。他咬紧牙关，膝盖用力挣动想从沈昌珉的臂弯中逃离，但在双手被吊在头顶的情况下，这是不可能的。他的手腕和肩膀处的疼痛蔓延到脊髓，像网一样纠缠住他的身体。

 

他嘶声，不得不暂时屈服于痛楚，停下挣扎。这时候，他发现站在自己两腿之间的沈昌珉正轻而易举地托举着他，好像完全不费功夫。一种重力逆转的失真让郑允浩感到不真实，但在停止反抗后肉体的轻快是真实的。有那么一会儿，沈昌珉只是托举着他，一下一下抚摸着他的后背，像在安抚心爱的宠物。

 

但这不足以诱惑郑允浩，让他停止负隅顽抗。他从来都固执的像一块大理石雕，就算沈昌珉分担着他的体重，他仍然不知感恩地扭动身体，想把紧贴自己的沈昌珉甩开。左膝攒足力气，用力向内顶，而抱着他的人出乎意料地摇晃一下，猛然放开了环住他的手。

 

沈昌珉向后踉跄一步，紧紧捂住被他顶到的侧腰伤口，血从指缝间涌出来。郑允浩怔住，他不挣扎了，血色模糊的视线中他看向沈昌珉的脸。那双眼睛里没有明显的情绪，显得深不可测，郑允浩怀疑自己是不是终于如愿以偿，惹得沈昌珉再也忍不住沸腾的怒意。

 

不知道是因为疼痛还是愤怒，年轻人沾着血滴的额角青筋暴起，鲜红的嘴角扭曲着。许久不曾修剪的黑发被血和汗黏合成缕，刀锋般层次不齐。这些颜色和他苍白的脸色对比鲜明，一时之间，郑允浩竟然不知道该如何面对他。就是在这一刻，他突然冷静下来，恍然大悟，对方为救自己遭受许多磨难，他后知后觉地明白自己的行为很像无理取闹。

 

不过这不能完全怨他。他从来都把沈昌珉看得很幼稚，比自己弱小，像一只雨夜里捡回身边的瘸腿狼崽，从未想过另一种可能性。在凝固般的气氛中郑允浩久违地感到尴尬，但他不知道该从何停止，只好继续干瞪着沈昌珉。

 

很快，沈昌珉从牵动伤口的剧痛中缓过来，他直起身体，闲庭信步，走到郑允浩身后，冷静地看不出情绪波澜。即使这样，在他高大的身影消失在他的视界内时，郑允浩感到了不安，不过很快，沈昌珉就重新贴近他。郑允浩再一次落入对方怀里，一只被沈昌珉自己的伤口搞到血淋淋的手掌伸到郑允浩眼前。

 

“找到你可不容易。”沈昌珉在他耳畔低语，带血的手心抹在他脸上，嘴唇上，“我也需要一份报酬。”

 

下一秒，他的裤子拉链被解开，牛仔裤和内裤被一把拽下来；两根湿漉漉的手指探进他的臀瓣间，沈昌珉没有浪费任何时间，下一秒已经捅了进去。郑允浩简直难以置信，事情甚至让他有种空间扭曲的失真。但这是确实发生的。即使沈昌珉和他遭到伏击，弄得遍体鳞伤，即使郑允浩自寻死路，不惜代价地激怒对方，他们竟然走到这一步。

 

袭击从后面展开，一切挣扎都显得非常徒劳。他有心挣扎，手腕皮肤磨到出血，但流血的地方不止这一处。后穴感触粘腻，肯定也在流血，说实话，那里的疼痛远比不上手腕和肩膀，不过屈辱、愤恨和一点他绝对不愿承认的惊惧令他整个人不断扭动，脚尖几乎挨不到地面。而站在他身后的恶魔绝对没有住手的打算，两根手指搅动起来，很快，郑允浩已经有气喘吁吁的预兆。他喉咙哽咽，嘴唇颤抖，说不出什么禁止词句，也看不到沈昌珉的脸，不过能感觉到一根坚硬的勃起顶进他两条大腿之间，身高差如此微妙，让他很方便地就着汗水和其它体液耸动起来。

 

郑允浩眼前，洞开的大门外陈列着几具死尸，对这一切冷眼旁观。他的心跳骤然提速，却不是因为惊恐。他忽然觉得自己同样对一切洞若观火，从他们相遇的第一夜，他身后的人对自己的迷恋——而他自己对待沈昌珉的态度远远称不上相敬如宾。他正在自食苦果，被死死吊在房梁上，神经线点火一样疼痛，灼烧的，由眩晕引起的痉挛撕扯他的肩膀、手臂和身后被侵犯的地方，会阴的细皮嫩肉被对方性器顶端磨得发痛发痒，他闭紧眼睛，把几声闷哼咽回去。

 

郑允浩的全部精力都放在忍耐上，完全没有察觉到自己肩膀的颤抖。但沈昌珉不可能错过这个。两根手指不依不饶地在直肠里戳刺，另一只手揉捏他的乳尖。郑允浩胸前特别敏感，沈昌珉的力气不算大，但感触已经几乎让他感到痛苦，他只好蜷缩脚趾，咬紧嘴巴，指尖绞住绑住手腕的套索，才能勉强抵御这种感觉。

 

他身后传来沈昌珉的声音，“在害怕吗，肯妥协了？”

 

他们之间的气氛从开始就剑拔弩张，而抵抗是他的本能。就算到了粉身碎骨的边沿，郑允浩也要继续嘴硬下去，“怎可能。你他妈最好想清楚自己在干什么。”

 

“哦呀，”沈昌珉显然有取之不竭的耐心用来继续逗他，“莫非你其实更偏爱这个？”温热的手指抽离，郑允浩来不及松口气，另一个冰凉的金属物体就带着沉甸甸的重量抵住他的后穴。“勃朗宁，知道吗？是你放在床头柜里那一把。刚开过两枪，枪管还是热的。”

 

枪管当然是冷的，但郑允浩毫不怀疑弹夹中尚有子弹。事态完全失控的震悚令他浑身僵硬，“拿开，你疯了——”

 

对方像完全听不懂他的话，枪口依然抵住脆弱的直肠入口，火热的勃起在他腿间摩擦，沈昌珉一只手握住他的阴茎，而他这才发现自己早就勃起了。郑允浩被弄得又羞又耻，可是，在这样极端的情况下，他感觉心脏跳动的声响鼓噪在耳蜗中，仿佛雷霆之势，一股热浪把心里最难以压抑的东西全数剖开，喷溅出他前所未见的火花。

 

恍然之间，身处沈昌珉的阴影下，他那些在寝食难安的黑夜中焦渴的贪婪和始终不愿意坦诚的欲望竟然心满意足。郑允浩无力反抗，而一旦他默许自己无法反抗，就感到如释重负，好像他所有尖牙厉爪在长久的防卫中已经倦怠，迫不及待地软化。当然，他不愿承认，郑允浩浑身僵硬，但身体的快感完全违背他的个人意愿。枪口好像真的进去了，一厘米，或者是一寸，碾着红肿的肠壁，他在沈昌珉的掌心里越来越硬，通了电般想要尖叫。郑允浩的脖子扬成满弓的弧线，他在嘴里尝到鲜血的滋味，不知道是先前沈昌珉抹在他嘴上的，或者又是他根本把自己咬到皮开肉绽。

 

热潮飞速攀至咽喉，冲向头盖骨。在他射在沈昌珉手里的那一刻，勃朗宁哐当一声砸在地面，沈昌珉操进了他的身体，一声色情的叹息，又在他耳畔恬不知耻地问候。

 

“你不知道我想要这个有多久…肯妥协吗？”

 

“ _…怎可能。_ ”

 

沈昌珉笑了，炽热的呼吸吐在他的后颈，仿佛从没期待从他嘴里迸出什么好听的回答。郑允浩睁大眼睛，在他因为高潮而迷蒙不清的视线里，看见自己的乳尖被揪得挺立，皮肉被拉扯到极限又放开。完全超过他认知的现实，耻辱，和沈昌珉的疯狂行径产生共鸣，让他甚至连自己被吊在房梁上已经超过半小时都忘记，意识里只有确确实实存在的痛楚和快感的糅合。连他自己都不知道自己哪里来的咬牙切齿的力气，“混账—— _沈昌珉_ 。操你的…”

 

沈昌珉叼住他脖子后面的皮肉，下身毫不怜惜地往他身体里撞去。这个角度，某一个隐秘的腺体，郑允浩没能忍住一声脱口而出的呻吟。“就你这样还想操我？”沈昌珉更加肆意的捻动他的乳头，另一只手把他的腰揽得更紧密，他们头顶铁链挣动，但这动静比不过沈昌珉在他耳朵边上暴风般的低语，“你瞧，都不用再碰它，已经这样了。”

 

是的，沈昌珉如此盛气凌人，但郑允浩该死地又硬了。他的肩膀痛的要死，手腕上时撕裂和燃烧的痛楚，他不怀疑，再被吊个半个钟头他就会永远失去知觉，但被狠狠贯穿的直肠却传来令他头皮发麻的快感。他们交合的地方发出下流的啧啧水声，肉体拍击的粘腻声响，他无意识地扭腰，理智绕成死结，而现在无暇分心将其拆解；凝滞的思维里，郑允浩仅仅联想到被沈昌珉按在草甸上扼住咽喉撸到射的那一晚。他被迫想象身后人的眼里是否和那一次一样迸露凶光——

 

事到如今，他不得不承认，沈昌珉，是像杀人鲸一样危险的存在。

 

呼吸剧烈颤抖，齿缝渗进鲜血的铁锈味，他身后，沈昌珉轻柔地吮吻他的耳廓，未尝不是一种浪漫，然而那根凶器依然高频率地动作。郑允浩再也无法咽下更多几乎撑破他胸膛的呻吟和哭喊。可即便如此，他也只从喉咙里冒出几声呜咽。而他的眼泪却怎么也无法克制地淌下来，在他脸上汇聚成小小溪流，向下打在沈昌珉的手上。这滴水珠砸的他身后的人一愣，转而向他脸上摸去。

 

在沈昌珉摸到一手湿的时候，他从胸膛深处发出满足的低啸。最后几次狠辣地撞进郑允浩的最深处，他的手指带着足以留下烙印般的淤青的力道钳住郑允浩的胯骨，终于射在里面。

 

*

 

当沈昌珉醒过来的时候，郑允浩正在给他的侧腰打绷带。医生的手腕显然已经包扎处理过，但显然同样伤的不轻；即便他的手向来稳如磐石，在此时仍然无法抑制它们的颤抖。

 

在肆意妄为地将几个月来暗暗攒下的全部不满尽数反馈给郑允浩之后，沈昌珉也为自己的鲁莽付出了代价。腰上的刀伤撕裂到原本的1.5倍大小，淌着鲜血，和血一并流走的还有他的神志和体力。维持机能的肾上腺素消退殆尽，沈昌珉的身体彻底报废，在把郑允浩从房梁上解开后就陷入昏迷，而他实在难以想象郑允浩是如何在挨过那样一顿折腾后还扛着自己走下横尸遍野、红黑交织有如B级血腥恐怖片取景点的三层楼，又一路驱车穿越荒郊野岭，返回他们在那不勒斯的住所。

 

 _这个人实在有点可怕，_ 沈昌珉在心里暗自咋舌。不等他想好该怎样和郑允浩搭话，对方便先开口。

 

“伤口只做了消毒处理。你需要缝针，但如你所见，我现在爱莫能助。你想不想去医院？”

 

沈昌珉诧异地望向郑允浩。从危机中幸存不算他的强项，不管过程如何，他总要靠郑允浩才能成功脱险。但现在，相比对郑允浩的仁慈心怀感激，他更感到一种前功尽弃的巨大失落。他怀疑郑允浩是不是脑子坏掉了，失去了在仓库里被自己操到哭这部分记忆。而倘若之前发生的一切也 **无法** 撼动郑允浩大理石一般的顽固——

 

“不去。”沈昌珉矢口否定。一阵莫名怒火攀至咽喉，冲向天灵盖。他撑住床铺就要翻身下床，却被郑允浩牢牢地按回去。

 

“我建议你去医院。你再多动几下腹横肌就要穿孔，我想到时候从洞里漏出来的不只你的肾。”

 

沈昌珉眯起眼睛，但他余光瞟到床头柜上的两把枪。夕阳暖色的光线照进敞开的窗子，照亮了郑允浩的勃朗宁，放在旁边的是那支他随手丢在地上的伯莱塔，还是沾满血污，但它仍然像一份完美又惊喜的礼物。一阵风，新鲜空气奔涌进来，推动窗帘如波浪般翻腾。沈昌珉对着这意义非凡的纪念品错愕片刻，不知道该说些什么。

 

郑允浩仍然把他按在床上。沉默的几秒内，他们望进彼此的眼睛。最终打破诡谲气氛的是郑允浩。他从鼻腔中喷出一个嗤笑就让沈昌珉感到窒息，几乎再次青筋暴起。就算赔上自己这条命也要让郑允浩吃到苦头，绝对不要再用这种高人一等的嘴脸对待自己，沈昌珉已经做好这种打算，不过紧接下来从郑允浩嘴里蹦出的四个字魔法般令他的一切愤懑消弭于无形。

 

“肯妥协了？”

 

沈昌珉愣半晌。然后他一把拽过郑允浩，“怎可能。”他说完，就咬上郑允浩仍旧红肿淌血的嘴唇。

 

 

 

THE END.

 


End file.
